Normal
by luvydovey78
Summary: A foreign exchange student gets lost on her way to find another library but luckily Tamaki is there to help her. Instead of bringing her to a library like she wanted he brings her to the infamous Ouran Highschool Host club. MoriXOc Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

Perla slowly shut the door to the third noisey library and let a sigh fall from her lips. She had just moved from the U.S to Japan to attend the elite Ouran Academy. She didn't feel stressed out about moving to a new place and leaving her friends because she had no friends in the U.S. She had friends but they're all in Puerto Rico, her home island. She'd been through all this before and she knew how to handle it without stressing out. She didn't feel proud of herself for achieving such a big goal and all honesty all she did was study. She was proud of how good her japanese was but other than that there was nothing.

She kept on walking down the pink halls but stopped suddenly when she realized that she had no idea where she was or where she was going. She started to slightly freak out but stopped when she heard someone call her.

"Hey! Are you lost?"

Perla looked behind her to see a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes and he looked to be the same age as her. He walked up to Perla and she noticed how tall he was and how much more handsome he looked up close. She didn't say anything and just nodded her head to answer his question.

"I've never seen you around here, is it your first time here."

Perla nodded her head still not talking to the blonde.

"I see, well its not a big surprise that you got lost it happens to alot of newbies here. But I'm surprised that someone didn't come and save a beautiful damsel in distress."

The blonde got close and grabbed her chin in between his thumb and index finger and tilted her head up to look at him. He pressed his body up against her and his lips got close to hers and she thought that she was going to kiss her. She didn't move and she didn't say anything she just stared at him confused until she finally spoke.

"Say what?"

The boy showed Perla around the whole school and kept on ranting on about something but she blocked it out and followed him without a word. When she first met him she thought that he was nice and the after he pulled that little stunt she thought he was a womanizer but now she thought that he was just an idiot. His name was Tamaki Souh and he was in his second year of high school. She kept on following him until he stopped at an abandoned music room he looked over his shoulder at her and smiled.

"And this my princess, is the Ouran Highschool Host Club."

He bowed as he opened the door to the abandoned music room and slightly pushed her in. There was five very handsome men standing there as they greeted her with a warm smile. Perla was so confused and she wished for nothing more than to go home and go to bed.

"You know its been nice meeting you all senpai, but I think I'll be going now."

Perla tried to run off but was caught by a cute boy with blonde hair and brown eyes with a pink bunny in his hand.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You're that honor student all the way from America right?"

Perla regretted every letting Tamaki show her around she would take being lost over this.

"Yea what about it?"

"You must be really smart huh?"

She appreciated the comment but somehow it didn't feel right getting from someone who looks like a ten year old. She thanked him and slowly backed away to the door but stopped again when a young man with black hair and glasses started talking to the twins with red hair and yellow eyes.

"Hikaru, Karou, this lovely young lady is in your class isn't she?"

"Yea but she doesn't talk and sit all the way in back."

Perla was amazed on how they can about her like she wasn't there but she wasn't one to talk because she was pretty rude herself. She wasn't that shocked that talked in unison they did it all the time in class not that she ever talked to them. The boy with glasses then turned to her and she broke out into a cold sweat.

"Well princess wouldn't you like to have cup of tea with me."

Perla stuttered and wondered what the right to answer to say would be.

"of course it doesn't have to be me choose who ever is to your liking. There's the strong and silent type, the boy lolita, the little devil, the princely type, and the cool type whichever one you please."

Perla still didn't say a word or look any of their faces she just stared at the ground too embarrassed to say anything. She wasn't used to people being so nice to her right off the bat. She kept on fiddling with her hands until Tamaki finally broke the silence.

"Perla why don't you have a cup of tea with me."

She wasn't able to say anything to her before she was pulled away from the rest of the group and brought to Tamaki's table. Ten minutes later the table was filled with other girls swooning over him and Perla was just a little bit impressed with how many girls he got. She said nothing the entire time and just sat barely drinking her tea and Tamaki took notice.

"Perla you should drink the rest of your tea before it gets cold."

"Actually I need to head back home but thank you very much for inviting me, Senpai."

Perla excused herself from the table and quickly left the room and making a promise to herself never to come to that room again.

"I wonder why she left so soon?"

The rest of boys knew why but Tamaki was still left in the dark as usual thats when he got an idea.

"I know why don't we invite her to the host club tomorrow! Hikaru, Kaoru you're in her class so I'm counting on you to invite her!"

Nobody disagreed with him they all wanted to know about the new honor student.


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?"

The twins huffed when they heard her response to them inviting her to the host club most girls would immediately answer not answer their question with another question.

"We invited you to come to the host club again"

"Yea thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass."

There was no way in hell that she was ever going to that place again they would have to drag her there. The twins were shocked by how quick she answered they knew it wasn't going to be easy to get her there.

"You didn't even think about."

"I'm too busy with my studies to be fooling around at that place"

Perla got out of her seat and started walking away from the red headed twins but they still didn't give up and started following her.

"You won't come. Even if we beg you too!"

"Yup."

Perla picked up her pace and headed for the exit to the school when the twins grabbed both of her arms and dragged her the other way. She didn't struggle knowing that they could bankrupt her or something. They brought to the host but it was empty and there were no girls to be seen.

"Just what the hell is your problem!"

she yelled at them but they didn't get scared they just sat there with a smirk on their face.

"Well you said that you wouldn't come so we had no other option but to use force."

She wanted nothing more than to punch both of them in the face but she held in her anger.

"So what is it that you dragged here for anyway."

"I wanted to have some one on one time with you Miss Márquez ."

Perla cringed at her last name she knew that it was customary to call people by their last name in Japan but it just sounded too weird to her. She just looked Tamaki's face and wondered why he wanted to talk to her when it seemed like he could get any girl in the school.

"It's just Perla."

Tamaki looked at her confused by what she just said.

"My name."

Tamaki smiled and then led her to the table and started asking random question about America. He noticed that she hadn't touched her tea at all since she got it.

"Are you not thirsty?"

"Huh? Oh uh I don't really enjoy tea as much as I enjoy coffee."

Perla felt really bad that she was wasting it and was about to take sip when Tamaki put his hand hers and lowered the cup.

"There's no need for you force yourself to drink it if don't like it."

Perla quickly withdrew her hand from his. She wasn't used to people being so nice and she didn't want to get used to it. She still felt guilty she withdrew her hand so quickly like it was on fire and she was embarrassed that she let her emotions show so easily. Her face became red and she put her hands in her lap and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"I'm s-sorry I d-didn't mean t- I mean"

Perla started stuttering and was at a lost for words. Tamaki couldn't believe how cute she was being everyone in the host was just as surprised as they continued to watch their conversation. Tamaki leaped over the table and gave her a bone crushing hug, Kyouya finally decided to step in.

"Tamaki if you hug her any harder you'll suffocate her to death."

Tamaki then let go and Perla tried to catch her breath. She then thanked Kyouya for helping her and was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Excuse me but would you be so kind as have tea with me next you come an visit."

She nodded and left the room without another word.


	3. Chapter 3

Perla stood outside the doorway to the Host club thinking over the idea of having tea with Kyoya. He seemed like the type would only be friends with someone for his own benefit but Perla didn't want stand him up. He did ask politely and she did want any rumors spreading around. She slowly put her hand on the handle and opened the door and the same people were there just like always. Kyoya smiled when he realized how it was an extended his hand to hers.

"Miss Perla I'm so glad that you decided to join me today."

Perla took his hand and he brought it to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Perla's face turned bright red and was tempted to leave. Kyoya then lead her to the table and instead of giving her tea he gave her coffee.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I would like to purpose an idea."

Perla didn't like where he was going with this.

"And what would that be?"


	4. Chapter 4

"I would like you to be a maid for the Ouran host club."

Perla was surprised by what he had just said and almost choked on her coffee but was able to swallow it down. Normally when you think of a maid you think of big breast and a curvy figure or you think of the black and white maid outfits with the short skirts. All these things popped into Perla's head and she immediately knew what her answer was to his proposal.

"Um I really am honored but I don't think-"

"I know what you're thinking but all you're really going to do is carry the tea and snacks and every student is required to join a club."

"But why me?"

Kyoya smirked at her question and took a quick glance at Mori and saw that he was still looking at Perla and his cheeks turned red when Perla was going to look at where Kyoya was looking. He turned her attention back to him.

"Because of your looks."

Perla sweat dropped at his comment and wasn't sure if she should take that as a complement or an insult. She decided not to ask not wanting to know the answer. She sighed in defeat and decided to take the job since she had nothing better to do.

"Fine. I'll do it."


	5. Chapter 5

Perla kept replaying the conversation with Kyoya in head while she walking back to her apartment. She was trying to figure out who it was that he was looking at but he looked back at her to quickly for her to see who it was. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and unlocked the door, when she was about to open the door she was stopped by the sound of a worn out voice.

"Oh, Perla! How is your first week at school so far?"

It was her neighbor a small old wrinkled women with gray tied in a bun and wearing a traditional pale pink yukata. She was very sweet; the first day Perla moved in she brought homemade rice ball and every once in awhile she would bring over sweets.

"It's been good so far, Mrs. Sasaki. Thank you for asking."

Perla smiled at the old woman who smiled back her.

"That's wonderful! I hope you're making lots friends! Well have a nice day!"

"You too. Be careful."

Mrs. Sasaki waved at Perla as she walked down the hallway to stairs and Perla waited till she couldn't see the old woman any more to enter her apartment. When she entered her apartment she set her keys down on the table in her small living room. She dropped her bag on the couch and went to her room. She looked at her bed and was tempted to collapse on it and fall asleep but she had homework to do and she needed a bath. She grabbed her clothes out of her draws and went to the bathroom. She let the water run until it got warm enough for her to enter.

After she finished her shower she went to the kitchen to grab a cold glass and just when she was about to drink her phone rang. She walked to the phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey honey."

Perla froze when she heard the weak voice on the other side of the receiver and she felt her heart drop in to her stomach.

"Hey dad it's nice to talk to you again."


	6. Chapter 6

"I called to see how your first week of school has been."

"Dad you should stop worrying about me and concentrate on getting better."

"That's also why I called."

Perla felt her eyes water and she shut them tight to keep the tears from falling from her eyes she was ready to hear the bad news. But that was a lie. No matter how much she wanted to deny that she needed her father she couldn't do it in the end. She griped the phone in her hand and waited for what he was going to say.

"The doctors said that I was getting better and might be able to go home within a few months."

"Really!? That's great!"

"I'm glad that you're so happy. If only I could see that beautiful smiling face of yours."

"Do you want me to move back home so I can take care of you?"

"No. I'm a grown man I can take care of myself and I want you to stay there so you can the education you deserve."

"Ok dad."

"Alright you should get to bed so you can wake up on time. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Perla hung up the phone feeling stress that's been weighing down her shoulders finally lift. She looked at the clock and decided that it was time for her to go to bed.


End file.
